In the Rain
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Coming home from a night out, Yuri and Boris get drenched by the rain. It's not that bad though, sharing an umbrella and getting warm are always good things. [YxB] TxB


I shouldn't be writing more. Actually, it's raining out and so this is how this idea came to me.  
  
Disclaimer: shifty eyes If there's a crime...I did it!  
  
-=In the Rain=-  
  
''That was fun.'' The Tokyo streets were quiet till the sudden loud talking and hiccups disrupted the silent atmosphere. The sun had long set past the mountain tops and the moon claimed dominance over the navy sky, a giant tapestry with little stars as decorations.  
  
''You're a drunken man whore.'' A second voice, more hushed yet just as slurred finally replied, starting a conversation with their current state of mind that would go nowhere, fast.  
  
''That was harsh..._Borya!_''  
  
Every town, no matter the size had tourists and foreigner and those two boys filled in that slot. Natively, from a colder region, the duo had parted from their snow and icy plains for a warmer temperature and had settled in Japan's capital.  
  
The name, rather a nickname was one only certain person could get away with calling him. The teaser was currently laughing at the low growl, very intimidating coming from the other male.  
  
''Why do you always call me that?''  
  
''Because I want too _Boryenka_.'' Yet another Russian nickname he'd acquired slipped past his rose lips.  
  
Rather then starting a chase, because he knew his legs wouldn't be of much help, Boris merely rolled his eyes, dragging his red-haired friend back onto the sidewalk, away from the road.  
  
The pair had gone out for a night of clubbing which ended after getting a bit too tipsy. Besides too many men had been buying Yuri drinks; he'd gone quite a ways past his limit.  
  
The night had gotten cooler but the fresh air was greatly accepted, like a wake up call or a strong coffee in the morning.  
  
After a while though, Yuri began to shiver as they walked along the deserted streets. It wasn't bad enough he'd felt cold and craved warmth, a tiny droplet from the sky above fell on his shoulder, quickly followed by another.  
  
''Great...rain.'' Boris muttered sarcastically, glancing over at Yuri who just shrugged.  
  
''So we get a bit wet. Its better then a downpour.''  
  
It was like a jynx, while the rain began slowly, anyone who'd utter those words, as a brighter side to the situation always, quite blatantly got screwed and Yuri was no exception.  
  
The water came down at a harsher pace and Boris glared at his companion. There wasn't any shelter in the area and within a few minutes of walking down the road, they were completely soaked.  
  
''Don't open you're mouth next time.''  
  
The boys didn't have a choice but to continue walking till finally the lights from a convenient store up ahead and the rooftop overhead meant shelter till the downpour let up.  
  
Boris had stood along the brick wall from the store as Yuri leaned up against the pillar across from him. He had a sheepish grin on his face and as he went to speak, was rudely cut off.  
  
''I said don't open you're mouth.''  
  
Yuri pouted before looking down at himself as shiver made him rub his bare arms. The white muscle top he'd been sporting did nothing for his current situation, see through and plastered to him he was just thankful he hadn't gone with the full white attire.  
  
He then looked over at Boris and unconsciously liked his lips. Christ, he mused to himself, its true that things look better wet. His set of aqua orbs roamed over the figure, as built as his own covered in a black silk top and jeans. He didn't mind the black though, growing up with the boy meant he'd seen him topless before and it was enough to make anyone drool.  
  
His lilac locks were stuck on his forehead, his bangs having grown to about his eyes. The black liner he'd managed to get on the younger, after winning a dare of course had smudged slightly beneath the grey orbs, a defining contrast to his ivory skin. Completely mouth watering.  
  
Even drunk beyond all recognition Yuri still managed to swoon like a love-sick girl.  
  
While lost in his dream world, he'd barely noticed the rain letting up more and more till finally Boris had moved from underneath the shelter.  
  
''You coming?''  
  
''Da.''  
  
Each and every storm had a peak; a point where the bad weather would cease, only returning just as strong afterwards and as luck would have it...the boys sighed in union, jogging to get to another dry spot down the road.  
  
It was another store and they decided to go inside, searching a warmer environment. Unfortunately, the store had air-conditioning and a round of goose-bumps and shivers ensued.  
  
Yuri had grabbed gum, his breath reeked of alcohol and all he could taste was vodka while Boris, had returned with what looked to be an umbrella.  
  
''Now we can go.''  
  
He opened up the expanding item and since it's size wasn't the largest, they walked closely together towards their destination.  
  
''Wow, a smart idea.''  
  
Yuri had received a punch for that remark but he couldn't care less, he didn't feel a thing at the moment.  
  
''I want to snuggle up into my bed under the cover.'' He said idly, rubbing his hand over the now sore spot. Damn delayed reaction.  
  
''Tempting.'' Was the reply as the water, drowning the streets left the insides of their shoes like puddles.  
  
Another few minutes with semi shelter and Boris had handed over the umbrella.  
  
''What's this for?''  
  
''I'm going home.'' He gestured to the corner where he turned off to get to his apartment.  
  
The red-head was still surprised by the actions as he tried to think up a protest.  
  
''Boris, seriously. You have far to walk, I won't keep this.''  
  
''You're cold, you've been trembling all night. Take it and go Yuri.''  
  
Boris was being considerate and Yuri didn't know if he should be shocked or afraid. It was definitely the alcohol.  
  
_''Niet!''  
_  
_''Da!''_  
  
They could have argued back and forth in their native tongue till the sun came up or the rain stopped, whichever came first so instead, Yuri compromised.  
  
''How about you stay at my house, you have farther to go and since you're too stubborn to believe I'll be fine, it works everything out.''  
  
''Fine.''  
  
Once the apartment building he resided in came into view, Yuri could almost feel his plush mattress and wolf printed blankets that awaited him.  
  
They stepped inside and more cool air was being vented into the building much to their dismay. Though during the day, that cool air was like a bit of heaven, especially during heat waves.  
  
Yuri went to grab the handle, even at the late hour, he expected it to be open for Kai, his room-mate would be home. He turned the brass knob only to find it stuck and he frowned.  
  
He tried again then again more forcefully before he turned towards Boris. ''Its locked.''  
  
''You're keys.''  
  
''I lost them last week.''  
  
Boris groaned, shaking his head, wanting to strangle his friend but pushed aside the urge.  
  
''Where's Hiwatari?''  
  
Yuri stalled for an answer, obviously not sure of his room mates whereabouts till he snapped his fingers, the answer hitting him in back of the head, which turned out to be Boris's hand.  
  
''The airport.'' He said, punching the boy back as he sulked, leaning against the wall only to slide down in, making himself comfortable.  
  
''We have to sit and wait.''  
  
Boris joined him on the ground, almost tempted to just walk to his house but it was a far distance and he wasn't going to leave Yuri alone while still currently intoxicated; his state of mind wasn't all that great either.  
  
''I'm cold.'' Yuri whined, hugging his legs up to his body.  
  
He looked over at Boris and began to inch his way over to him. Catching the action out of the corner of his eye, Boris casually looked down at Yuri who rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
''I hate Kai so much right now.'' Yuri had gotten as close as he could without jumping the boy or receiving any bruises. Yet another surprise.  
  
Boris had smirked and as Yuri yawned, he moved his arm that the red-head was leaned against, causing the elder to look up. That glance was quickly brought down again as a pink colour stained his cheeks as Boris had wrapped his arm around his waist.  
  
He didn't say a word to the gesture and snuggled up more to the body that hadn't killed him so far. He could practically smell the cologne on Boris's neck, a smell that was so relaxing he felt his eyelids get heavy as he slowly drifted off.  
  
Boris's hand had been rubbing his side, where it rested without the boy noticing he'd done so. He didn't know why he'd done that, now having Yuri sleeping on him but he wasn't complaining, it felt rather nice, a word he didn't often use.  
  
He too was drowsy, the warmth between them was causing him to drift off but the sound of the hallway door open, snapped his eyes open. There hadn't been anymore noise and when Boris looked up, he knew why.  
  
There was Kai, standing there in shock, back to Yuri as his eyes focused on the duo. Either said anything, no words were needed till footsteps came from behind the slate-haired boy and a soft ''_Kawaii_'' was heard.  
  
A mass of raven hair peeked over the taller persons shoulder and the amber orbs, looking so sleepy from his flight watched over the site in amusement.  
  
Boris tapped gently on Yuri's side, trying to wake him as the other two waited for him to do so. All that was audible was an incoherent mumble, muffled as he nestled his face into Boris's neck.  
  
A light red spread across bridge of his nose as with his other hand, he lifted the boys face, the caress bringing him back to reality.  
  
''I was having the best dream.'' He said, unaware of the second and third sets of eyes staring at the cute scene unravelling. ''It was about you.'' He leaned up and kissed Boris's cheek, trailing the ghostly contact towards his lips till a sound in the background caught his attention.  
  
Kai had cleared his throat, with Rei still gazing over his shoulder and the pair of aqua orbs went wide and where he'd kissed had flushed a deep red in embarassment.  
  
_''Awww, kawaii!''_  
  
Then he as well felt his cheeks suddenly burning a red as bright as his hair. It figured, he hadn't had any luck all night.  
  
-=Owari=-  
  
Weird place to end it? I didn't want to have it continue with shyness because we know those two Russian's aren't like that. It's too early in the morning to justify myself, practically 2:30 am and like Yuri, I want my bed...review now! O 


End file.
